Slumbering Scaleless Calamity
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: We all know that Targaryen used wyverns and referred to them as dragons, what if Daenerys really received true dragons from her eggs? (Just a one-shot for now)


"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Dragon language)

{Change of locationo or time}

**Mother of dragons? Not really**

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen walked through the flames, her eyes fixed on the three dragon eggs, this was her last hope, they had to hatch or she will never see the Iron Throne.

She knelt and prayed, prayed to whatever God was out there, she prayed for the eggs to hatch, she prayed that her children would be strong, she prayed to the flames and ashes around her to hear her requests.

And the Gods answered her preyers; the first to hatch was the central one, from it a dragon exited, its scales where night black, its head resembled an helmet adorned with horns but what really attracted her attention was the third red glowing eye in its forehead, she stared at it in amazement and it seemed to stare back in equal amusement... or was it confusion? The dragon stood on its four legs, four noticed Daenerys, weren't they supposed to be two?

Before she could began to think about what she was seeing the egg on her left began to hatch as well, from it another dragon came out, it was similar in form to its brother but it missed the third eye and its scales were paler, almost light green while its eyes were yellow, the dragon watched around itself in confusion until it met her eyes.

Finally the third egg hatched releasing a third dragon, to Daenerys surprise this one was completely snow white and missed its brothers scales, its eyes were light blue, almost white, they seemed to analyze their surroundings with great interest not missing even the smallest details, until it looked at her.

They were strange dragons but they were still hers and she would love them with all her heart, she smiled at the staring dragons.

"Well my babies, welcome to Essos."

They continued to stare at her, she patted the head of the black one.

"Your name shall be Dro-"

(The filthy human want to name me! You have guts! Now remove your hand before i extract them! I'm not a fucking pet!)

Daenerys was shocked as the dragon spoke to her, never she heard before of intelligent dragons, not to speak about talking ones.

(You are too aggressive big brother.)

The light green one spoke, a feminine accent in her voice.

(Fuck you Sinh! I was the greatest of our race! The gods feared my wrath! What i should do with this body!?)

The black one roared.

(The mind is the greatest of weapons.)

The white one spoke for the first time.

(Shut your mouth you traitorous scaleless! You are the disgrace of our race!)

Roared again the black one.

(Tsk i'm stuck here with a damn lazy poisonous breeding machine, a damn scaleless traitor and a naked human who seems to have never seen a dragon before! FUCK THIS PLACE!)

He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Who are you? What's happening here? Why can you speak?"

Daenerys finally found her voice.

(She can understand us? Why?)

The black one asked.

(Can't you sense it? It is just a bit but there is dragon blood in her.)

Said the green one.

(An halfbreed?)

Asked surprised the black one.

(No, i personally created an halfbreed and the results were quite unique and different from this, she is no halfbreed.)

Said the white one.

(How did you...? Who did you...? You know what? i don't want to know; still if not an halfbreed what is she?)

The black one asked, Daenerys was actually adapting to the new situation but she felt a blow to her pride while they were speaking like she wasn't there.

"I'm Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen First of Her Name, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

She spoke with conviction, and what she didn't expect happened, they laughed, they laughed like she was telling them the funniest joke of the world.

(Ahahahah... that... that was a good one.)

The green one managed to stutter out, she saw red.

"I don't need some beasts to tell me who i am or i'm not!"

She roared but instantly she understood her error as the air became freezing cold even between the flames.

(Do you even know who were the first men human? They were filthy cowards living underground because they pissed themselves everytime they saw one of us on the surface! We were the rulers of the world not some beasts!)

The black one roared while his third eye shined.

"How can you know all of this? You just hatched, you should be babies."

She said.

(We dragons are not born, we are eternal, our bodies can be destroyed but we can't die, we will continue to reincarnate, we just need time; we all lived already on these lands many many thousand, maybe millions, of years ago.)

The white one explained to a stunned Daenerys.

(Now answer our question what are you?)

He asked.

"I'm a Targaryen, it is said that dragon blood runs through our veins, no explanation of how it happened was given."

She said hoping to satisfy their request, they didn't seem too happy with the answer but decided to drop the subject.

"Our family rode on dragons during their conquests; none of them spoke thought or even showed the intelligence you do."

She added.

(Uhm... a dragon submitting to a human... unlikely... tell us about these dragons)

The green one demanded.

"Well they breathed fire and it is said that they only had two legs-"

Again the dragons began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She asked annoyed.

"Ahahahah your kin never rode a dragon, they rode wyverns, they are like bad copies of us, mindless and weak, they probably sensed the dragon blood in your veins and recognized you as superiors only thanks to that.)

The white one answered.

"Then i shall be the first to ride a dragon."

She said with confidence.

"Careful human we are no pets!"

Warned her the black one.

"Maybe we can find an agreement."

She tried and to her surprise they actually looked interested.

"I want to take back my home, the seven kingdoms, i will need all the power possible to complete that task."

She said.

(I only need a place to slumber where no one will disturb me.)

The green one said and she nodded in acceptance.

(I want a place where to conduct my experiments freely and a copy of every book you can find.)

The white one said, a strange request from a dragon but she accepted nonetheless.

(I want to return to my previous glory and dominate the skies once more, for that i will need you to make me grow as fast as possible.)

The black one said, she would have done it anyway so she nodded.

"I think you already have your own names, we will be together for some time so i think presentations are in order."

She said.

(I'm Sinh the Slumbering dragon.)

The female green one introduced herself.

(I'm Seath the Scaleless father of sorcery.)

The white one said.

(Sorcery?)

She asked confused, her previous experiences with magic weren't pleasant.

(The first form of magic human could master, i created it.)

He explained to a dumbfounded Daenerys; the black one rose his head watching directly in her eyes as he spoke.

(I'm the bringer of calamity, even the gods feared to provoke my wrath, the ruthless ruler of the skies, the Black Dragon Kalameet.)

**A.N.**

**Only a idea i had and wanted to write, if i will continue i will do it when my other projects are completed, if you want to continue feel free to do so, i would love to read a story like this.**


End file.
